youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Asami Koizumi
| age (2016)c = | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown/Green | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 205 | voice = Janice Kawaye }} Asami "Sam" Koizumi is a runaway teen who was abducted by the Reach. Physical appearance Asami is a teenage Japanese girl with black hair, which she wears in an upward ponytail. She also has heterochromia iridum, with a right green eye and a left brown one. She wears a black shirt, a yellow vest with green lower half, jean shorts and black leggings underneath, complete with a green headband. She also wears gray sneakers. History After and being abducted by agents of the Light, Asami was sedated and flown to Bialya, where Queen Bee gathered strays and runaways for the Partner. She was part of a shipment that arrived after the Team had already departed. Asami's pod was kept aboard the Manta-Sub, and readied for transport to the Partner. For a little under a week, Asami was experimented upon in the Reach base in the western Pacific. They wanted to see if her Meta-Gene could be triggered. When the Team infiltrated the base, Robin, Batgirl and Bumblebee liberated the kids and brought them back to the Bio-Ship. Asami made it safely aboard the ship, but several heroes and one abductee were trapped on the ship, delaying their escape. They eventually managed to get all their people aboard, and set off. The liberated abductees were gathered in STAR Labs for a debriefing. Asami waited until it was her turn. Up until this point, Asami was confined to STAR Labs Taos as a test subject. She maintained a stoic face and her politeness despite rigorous testing, a punishing schedule, and seeming captivity. She joined three of her fellow abductees when they plotted to escape that night. When the alarm was raised by an uncooperative Neut, Asami helped subdue the responding guards. A fortuitous power outage allowed the quartet to make their escape. The four made their way into the bus depot in an attempt to escape. Asami was the first to notice that they had been found by STAR Labs personnel, and warned her fellow abductees. When they didn't understand her—she was communicating in Japanese—she grabbed Eduardo and showed him their pursuers. Tye, who was sleeping at the time, somehow sensed danger. Manifesting a gargantuan astral form around him, he attacked the responding Blue Beetle and scattered the pursuers. Still unconscious, Tye gathered up the abductees in his arms, and escaped. Upon reaching some woodland, the astral form dissipated, and Tye regained consciousness. Despite making good distance, Blue Beetle managed to track them. He revealed to them his true form as Jaime Reyes in order to gain his trust. The four were unwilling to continue as STAR Labs' guinea pigs, but they had nowhere to go. Asami asked him, in Japanese, whether he could help them. The others were startled when he replied in Japanese "Yes", as the scarab translated. He proposed that the four seek out Green Beetle, who was close by. After walking some distance, Jaime received a summons from Nightwing: Red Volcano had attacked STAR Labs Taos, and he was the only one who could respond. Reluctantly acquiescing, Blue Beetle told the four to stay put while he responded. They had no intention to stay put however—Eduardo's father was in peril, and they wanted to help. Asami had no idea what was going on, but would stick with the others. When the four arrived at STAR Labs, it was initially quiet. Then they saw Red Volcano subdue Blue Beetle. While Tye stayed outside to help, Virgil, Ed and Asami made their way inside. They made their way to the storage room where Red Volcano threatened to kill Ed's father. Ed teleported himself and his father away, while Asami launched herself—futilely—at the android. Tye, having rescued Beetle, intervened by using his astral form to grab Volcano. Outside STAR Labs, as Beetle unleashed a sonic attack on Red Volcano, Virgil noticed the STAR building was to crumble. He mentioned this fact to Blue Beetle, but was ignored. With no other option left, he directed the others to rescue everybody inside. Asami pulled Dr. Wilcox out of the building. After the four got everyone out, Volcano trapped them in fists of earth and demanded that Blue Beetle stand down. Blue Beetle pressed his assault, forcing Asami and the others to free themselves. After defeating Volcano, Beetle demanded the four come with him to meet Green Beetle, rejecting Tye's protests. When reporters arrived to talk to Beetle, Asami and the others left the scene. They returned to the bus station, with Virgil telling the others that nobody would think to look for them there. They were confronted by Lex Luthor, who told them he was suspicious of the Reach, that he had the resources to protect them and to allow them to control their own destinies. Asami and the other runaways vandalized items related to the Reach. They were interrupted by a call from Lex Luthor: he offered them a chance to strike the Reach where it would really hurt. At a safehouse, Asami and the runaways received a Fatherbox, which Luthor, who communicated via a laptop, said they could use to transport themselves into the Warworld to rescue the captured Team members. The others were hesitant, but Virgil convinced them to go, saying they owed the Team for rescuing them and they have the element of surprise. After instructions from Luthor, Asami activated the Fatherbox. A boom tube suddenly opened directly underneath, transporting the surprised runaways to the Warworld. The four fell into the middle of a group of Reach soldiers, who immediately tried to capture them. Asami and the others feigned surrender, and took out the soldiers with a surprise attack. When Reach reinforcements arrived, the Runaways retreated. They were ultimately able to take down their pursuers, and Fatherbox guided them to where the Team members were being held captive. There, they found the Team members being held in stasis cells, but were confronted by Black Beetle. The runaways attacked him, but their efforts were ineffective. Fortunately, Arsenal arrived and instructed them to keep Black Beetle off balance. As a distraction, Arsenal released Mongul from his stasis cell. Upon awakening, the conqueror attacked the Reach soldier. As the two aliens battled each other, Arsenal and the runaways freed the Team members. They prepared to face a squadron of Reach soldiers that Arsenal had locked out earlier, but when the door was opened, they found that Nightwing, Miss Martian and Sphere had taken down the soldiers. Everyone retreated to the Bio-Ship as Mongul and Black Beetle continued to battle. At the Bio-Ship, Nightwing remarked that the runaways might have a place on the Team, given their success despite little training. However, after Nightwing publicly dismissed Arsenal from the Team for putting other Team members in danger, Asami and the runaways sided with Arsenal, arguing that his orders allowed them to survive. They asked Arsenal to join them, and he accepted. The five traveled back to the Taos safehouse via boom tube. Upon returning to the safehouse, Arsenal recognized Luthor on the laptop and told the runaways that Luthor was responsible for his missing arm and being kept on ice for many years. Arsenal deduced that Luthor had used the runaways as a distraction to allow the Light to secure the crystal key to the Warworld. After Asami tossed the Fatherbox onto the laptop and destroyed them both, Virgil declared that the group would not abide by Luthor's promises any longer. When Magnetic Field Disruptors planted by the Reach threatened the Earth, Asami Koizumi joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the devices. The heroes were paired off with another into twenty squads: one member would run interference against Beetle-tech Drones guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Asami was assigned to Theta Squad and worked alongside Black Canary. By the time she successfully defused the Reach device, all squads had already succeeded in their mission. The operation took only thirty minutes. After the invasion ended, Asami Koizumi received an invitation to join to the Team. She declined the honor, Powers and abilities * :Vietti, Brandon (2013-03-13). Interview with Brandon Vietti. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-13. Asami is able to , which covers her in a glowing aura. She can then project it outward to break through solid rock, to leap at a superhuman level and to soften landings, and the glowing aura also provides her some protection from rough landings and impacts, . When projected, which is seen as a trail of concentric circles. . Equipment Former equipment * Fatherbox: The Fatherbox was given to Asami by Lex Luthor to allow Asami and her team a way of transportation onto the War World. She destroyed the Fatherbox after Arsenal revealed Lex Luthor's underhandedness. Appearances Background information * Asami's nationality, color scheme, physical appearance (except for a gender change), and abilities allude to Samurai, a character from Super Friends. Samurai (Toshio Eto) was a Japanese school teacher who had the power to control the winds. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Individuals